The present invention relates to an improved interface device for connecting an injection tube to a mold element, particularly for the low pressure injection of resins or the injection of silicon products or any other pasty product.
The low pressure injection of resins into a mold uses a tube connected by an interface means that allows the resin to flow into the mold.
A known interface means is shown in FIG. 1.
This interface means is comprised of a connector A that includes a first end provided with a tubular segment onto which a tube 2 is attached with the help of a clamp collar C and includes a second end screwed into a threaded hole B of the mold.
To maintain a seal at the screwed end, the threading of the interface means is surrounded with a film or Teflon (registered trademark) tape.
This interface device comprises an imperfect seal in the threading, risking wear of the threading in the mold when frequent disassembly is required for cleaning the connection, and because the attachment of the tube with resin is carried out using a clamp collar, special precautions are necessary to avoid pinching the tube.
In addition, the difficulty associated with cleaning this device may cause the sealing surface to deteriorate.